


Blind as a bat - Aokiji x Varane OC commission

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Blind as a bat - Aokiji x Varane OC commission

Hand holding, it was a wonderful feeling, Jaelyn couldn’t be happier, she had just started dating her long-time love interest, Kuzan Aokiji. Their relationship was fairly new romantically and they had just begun testing the waters of intimacy slowly, hand holding was their first step so far, and it felt nice. From time to time he would be flirtatious with her, complimenting her features, making her feel beautiful. There was one thing that he did unintentionally, he would blatantly flirt with other fellow marines, that of the female gender, it would make her feel uncomfortable, but she never openly expressed it to him and instead kept silent. Kuzan never realized his flirtatious nature, it was just how he always was, he saw it purely as being polite and had no ill intent, whenever he came across Jae looking rather down, he would ask her and she would brush it off, not wanting to put any strain on their relationship because she felt insecure, but others surely took notice.

One morning, Jaelyn was especially happy and glowing. Kuzan had come to her door unannounced and when she did open the door, she was greeted with a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers followed by a promise of a special lunch and dinner that day. Why the occasion? It was her birthday. As they strolled off the barracks to the main buildings, Jaelyn looked up at him, grinning ear to ear, “how did you know today was my birthday?” Kuzan chuckled and bent slightly to kiss her forehead, “I did a bit of digging after we started dating,” he rumbled as he straightened back up, “I never want to miss a birthday, or an anniversary, I keep it all written on a piece of paper in my wallet.” She lit up and boldly hugged him, “you’re the sweetest-“ She paused as Kuzan broke the sweet moment by calling out to a female he had recognized, back from a mission and catching up. As they chatted, Jaelyn felt her anxiety acting up about the whole situation and simply went on her way as the two chatted away. Kuzan hadn’t noticed that she had left until he had finished with their conversation, “hey Jae, sor- where did you go?” He hummed looking around for her, only to see that she was long gone, “guess she went to work..”

Throughout the day, Jaelyn avoided him, even when lunch came around, she was less than ecstatic to see him. “Hey Jae, come over here,” he called to her from just outside his office door, motioning for her to come over. She walked over, a pale, saddened expression on her face, “hey Aokiji, what’s up?” She greeted nonchalantly. “Hm? What’s the matter Jae? You’re acting weird today, is everything okay?” He asked slightly confused, “after I was done talking you disappeared, are you feeling alright?” She so desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, but instead she bit her tongue, “I needed to go to the bathroom, that’s all. Anyway. What’s for lunch?” She brushed her feelings off at the expense of his. “Oh. Alright. Well, let’s have lunch. I made something really special I think you’re going to like,” he hummed, offering a smile as he guided her to his desk. She blushed as he picked her up and sat her on his lap, showing her the variety of food he had splayed out on his desk, “I made a few things, I didn’t know your favorite foods by heart so I just made a variety of things you can pick from. Some of it is a bit burned, but it’s not all bad, I think the burnt parts add a bit of a unique flavor,” he went on, talking about the large lunch he made for the two of them. Jaelyn smiled and everything that happened this morning seemed pretty insignificant.

Jaelyn and Kuzan went on with their lunch, doing as any cute couple would do, feeding each other, talking, light flirting, it was nice for a while. Then, the same woman from earlier entered his office with some paperwork for him. It didn’t seem like a big deal at the time, until Kuzan offered her to stay and join them. She happily obliged and wasted no time grabbing a plate of the food he had made for her and promptly sat down on the couch in his office. Jaelyn lay the side of her head on the desk as if she had a headache, trying to hide the pain caused by his flirtatious nature as Kuzan and the other woman went on with their conversation. As time passed by it sounded like they would never stop talking, until Sakazuki came and broke up the painful, awkward party for Jaelyn. Kuzan waved at Jaelyn at the woman as they left, oblivious to the pain he was causing to her. “Aokiji. We need to talk. Now.” Sakazuki grunted as he shut the door behind him. “What is it? Come to lecture me about having a little late lunch with our subordinates.” Sakazuki scoffed at him, “cut the crap ya moron. Are you blind or something? Or are you just that selfish?” Kuzan gave him a confused look, “what the hell are you talking about?”

“You really don’t see it do you? You’re a fucking moron,” Sakazuki insulted. “What’s your problem?” Kuzan stood with teeth clenched. “You’re a dense piece of shit. You’re hurting her feelings and you don’t even see it,” Sakazuki scolded. “Who?” Kuzan questioned. “Miss Jaelyn Varane, the woman you stole the heart of, idiot,” Sakazuki huffed. “Jae..?” Kuzan trailed off in thought, realizing that her strange attitude all day was because of him, but he didn’t exactly know why, “what is it that I’m doing exactly?” Kuzan calmly asked. “You’re flirting with other women, you don’t realize it, but you do, I don’t like it and neither does Miss Varane,” Sakazuki stated bluntly. Kuzan shifted, a wave of guilt washing over him, “I-I didn’t realize…” Sakazuki snorts and turned his back to the ice man and opened the door, “exactly, you don’t think. You only think of yourself.” Sakazuki gave him a cold glance before leaving the room, leaving Kuzan to rethink what he had been doing and what he could do to make up for it. As he sat there contemplating, thinking, he came up with an idea and tried to come up with a plan to make it up to Jaelyn, deviating from his original birthday plans for her.

At the end of the day, Jaelyn waited for Kuzan outside his office, still upset and reeling from before. Normally, he would have been out by the time she came to his office, but several minutes pass and she decided to check inside. When she peered in, it was empty, it seemed he had left before her, her anxiety started to act up and all she could think about was what if he had left with that woman from earlier. Upset, she left the main building alone for the first time in a long time, holding back her tears, “best birthday ever…” She sniffed sarcastically to herself, “jerk.. Such a.. He’s a.. I-I…” She sniffled and let a few tears fall. As she reached her place in the marine barracks, she rubbed her eyes and opened her door. As she opened it, she was greeted by the dim lights of candles that were aligned from the door to her small hall that lead to her room. “Aokiji…” She whispered as she followed the trail of rose petals that were set in the candle lit pathway. The candles and petals trailed to her room where a bouquet of roses lay as well as more candles and petals covering and surrounding the room. “Aokiji..?” She called out, looking around the room.

A pair of strong arms with a familiar scent came and wrapped around her, holding her tightly to the chest of the man whom loved her dearly, “welcome home beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. “Aokiji? What’s with all this?” She blushed, she had never been this close to him before. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, “ I want to show you how sorry I am about today, I want to show you how much you mean to me, nobody else,” he whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and her knees buckled, fortunately Kuzan was there to keep her safe from falling, holding her in his arms tightly, “looks like I’m going to have to carry you there.” He kissed her cheek and proceeded to carry her to the bed, setting her down gently. As he lay her down in a face up position, her blush only further increased as he was only in his boxers, “A-Aoki-“ He placed a finger to her lips to silence her, “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” She swallowed nervously and watched as he delicately felt over her cheek, dragging his fingers down to her neck, which sent a particular shiver down her spine which he took notice of and gently slid his fingertips lower to the collar of her uniform. Gently, gently, he helped ease off her clothing, leaving her bra and underwear untouched for the time being. 

Getting to gaze upon her form, a smile played on his lips, she blushed immensely to the point where she couldn’t blush any harder. He moved closer to her, their skin practically touching as he pressed his lips to hers, light as a feather but yet, so intimate. Jaelyn simply melted into the kiss and further pressed into the kiss, cupping his face lightly and rubbing her fingertips against the scruff of his chin. As soon as he felt like she could handle more, he pressed his hands to her sides and rubbed them delicately. When their lips parted, he kissed her cheek, trailing his kisses lower and lower, a small noise escaping past her lips as he kissed her neck. “Tender?” He hummed looking at her. She shook her head shyly, “i-it’s nothing..” He smirked and kissed the same spot on her neck, only slightly harder, making another noise escape her, “s-s-shit..” She hissed, covering her mouth. He chuckled and proceeded to kiss her neck as she fought back making any more noises, her body was getting hotter and throbbing down below almost painfully as he did so. Suddenly, instead of a kiss, she was met with a light bite and gasped quite audibly, her body quivering, “A-Aokiji.. S-s-stop… It h-hurts..” He grinned and brushed his hands over her still covered nethers, “then let me help you feel better.”

She squeaked and her body again shook, slightly more violently, her urge was too strong for her to resist any longer, “b-be gentle..” He smiled and kissed her cheek reassuringly, “I intend to.” They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before locking lips once more as he rubbed her vigorously yet gently. She moaned quietly and shyly felt over his pectorals and rippling muscles around his abdomen and arms. He carefully slipped his hand under her panties and rubbed her clitoris with a fingertip, lightly flicking it as he slid his hand further down between her moist lips. She parted from his lips and covered her eyes with her arm, blushing and moaning as he rubbed, gripping the sheets with her freehand. “I haven’t even put anything in there, you must be really burning for me,” he teased lightly, prodding her enterence. “P-please.. Put something in..” She begged panting. “As you wish,” he rumbles, slipping a finger inside. She gasped as she felt it enter, “t-that’s just one finger..?” She pants. “Is it not enough?” He asked curiously. “N-no it’s just so huge,” she squirmed a bit, “I can only imagine how big you are down below.” Kuzan blushed slightly and gave a sheepish smile, “I never thought about the size of my dick before, you might be right.”

He smiled as he fingered her, watching her face writhe with pleasure, moaning his name repeatedly as he picked up speed. “A-Aokiji! I want you inside!” She cried out as she climaxed around his finger repeatedly. “Are you sure your ready?” He asked quickening the pace of his finger. “Yes! Hurry!” She begged clutching the sheets, arching her back slightly. He slid out his fingers and put himself in position after removing his boxers. He kissed her lovingly as he slid himself in, he was as she thought, large in size, it started to hurt as it stretched her insides. He kissed all over her face and kissed any tears that his fallen, “I’m sorry, should I pull out?” She shook her head and held his face, capturing his lips. He waited a few moments before carefully moving inside, after a few pumps she held back screams of ecstasy, “Aokiji! I love you!” She cried out, her excited breath hitting against his lips. “I-I love you too Jae,” he groaned, holding her tightly as he begun to pump rampantly. Jaelyn screamed out in pleasure with every pump, crying out his name over and over, driving Kuzan to the edge. In that moment Kuzan pulled out and released on her abdomen, his seamen was almost snow like and landed on her warm skin, cooling it. She shivered and offered him a tired smile before collapsing back onto the bed. He chuckled and reached for some tissues at the bedside and cleaned her up before lying beside her, holding her against his chest, “happy birthday my love.” She smiled happily as she drifted to sleep, whispering, “thank you,” before inevitably passing out in the arms of her lover.


End file.
